


Capture

by knothim



Series: Inescapable [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lotor (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Cat/Human Hybrids, Dildos, Dry Orgasm, Frottage, Kidnapping, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mindbreak, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Verse, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Alternating, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 16:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knothim/pseuds/knothim
Summary: Lotor falls in lust at first sight with Keith and kidnaps him off the street. You can guess what happens next from the tags.





	Capture

**Author's Note:**

> Modern setting where normal humans are the majority. The population of alphas and omegas are low, and hybrids are even rarer, so it’s pretty much a miracle that Lotor found Keith.
> 
> *8/9 - minor edits

Lotor had been on his way home from a meeting with his father, absently staring out the window, when he saw him, the most beautiful kitten he’d ever laid eyes on. He had jet black hair that flowed down the nape of his neck and cut off at his shoulders. The dark gray shirt he wore under a red and white crop top jacket that was slung over his slender frame made Lotor lick his lips, and tight, black pants clung to his legs and ass, leaving little to the imagination and inviting the lustful gaze of passerby.

The kitten must have been a hybrid because he didn’t have a tail, but his midnight ears looked soft, and Lotor felt the urge to pet them. There was a small smile playing on his lips, and Lotor knew.

_He had to have him._

Without giving it a second thought, he told his driver to pull up next to the kitten. Lotor opened his door, and the kitten turned to look at him curiously. His breath caught in his throat. _Oh._ The kitten had the most striking pair of violet eyes he’d ever seen.

Before the kitten realized what was happening, Lotor reached out and pulled him into the car. The kitten was off-guard and easily taken, his eyes widening before Lotor forced a pill into his mouth when he tried to yell. He tried to struggle, but Lotor covered his mouth with his hand, and the pill had nowhere else to go but down his throat. Within seconds, the kitten was out.

Lotor instructed his driver to take them home and then looked down to appraise his new pet, his lithe form limp in his arms. The kitten was quick; he’d already taken out his claws and scratched up Lotor’s hands in that short time. He’d picked up a feisty kitten. Lotor could already tell that he was going to enjoy his new company.

•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•

Keith didn’t know how he ended up here. He had been on the way to the store to pick up some groceries when a sleek, black car with dark, tinted windows rolled up beside him. Keith remembered the door opening to a handsome face and long arms reaching out toward him, but everything after that was blank.

Confused and slightly disoriented, Keith looked down at himself. For some reason, he was lying naked on a large bed, bare of any blankets or pillows, and his wrists were tied to the headboard above his head. He struggled against the restraints, but it was no use; they were tightly secured around his wrists, and he was unable to break free. Keith didn’t want to be exposed and vulnerable when whoever had abducted him came back, so he rolled over onto his stomach and pulled himself up into a sitting position, curling up into a ball with his back to the wall.

As Keith was checking out the room, the man from the car, his abductor, he presumed, walked in. He sported a congenial smile on his face, his long white hair slicked back and stopping midway down his back. Simply calling the man tall or broad was an understatement. Keith considered himself to be of average height, but he didn’t think he would even reach the man’s shoulders if they were standing side-by-side, and although he was slim, his shoulders looked to span twice the width of Keith’s.

“Good, you’re awake,” the man smiled.

“Who are you and where am I? Why did you bring me here?”

The man ignored his questions and moved to sit beside him on the bed. Keith turned away to hide his body - he didn’t want to expose himself to the man’s lecherous gaze - but it seemed like the man didn’t even notice. He skimmed his fingers over Keith’s cheek, down his side and over his leg, leaving a trail of goosebumps in his wake.

“You’re beautiful,” the man breathed.

Keith shivered, his hair standing on end. “What do you want?” he jerked away.

“I saw you wandering on the streets all alone and defenseless,” the man said, ignoring Keith’s question. “I took it upon myself to save you. Don’t you know how dangerous it is for someone of your natureto be out alone?” he lightly chastised. “Really now, who knows what terrible people could have found you if I hadn’t taken you in first. Do not worry though, I will take care of you from now on,” he reassured, “You can stay here with me. All you have to do is…” The man closed his eyes and leaned in, his hand slowly trailing back up Keith’s leg and caressing his inner thigh.

Anger flared up in Keith, his muscles tensing. A low growl sounded in his throat. He was tired of hearing the man spouting his delusions. Keith pulled away from the man and headbutted him in the nose, then kicked his foot up to hit him square in the jaw. The man was caught off guard by the sudden attack and stumbled backwards off the bed.

“You’re delusional,” Keith spit. “Release me now, and maybe I’ll consider not reporting you,” he threatened.

Eyes wide with shock, the man touched his mouth and pulled his hand back to find blood on his fingers. He must not have expected Keith to attack his “benefactor,” but he was never one to passively take things without a fight.  

The man stood up, towering over Keith on the bed. He was shaking in anger, and the cold look in his eyes caused a shiver to run down Keith’s spine. A bitter scent started to spread throughout the room, and Keith’s ears flattened on his head. Despite his efforts, he could feel fear seep into his bones.

This man was dangerous.

The man climbed back onto the bed, and Keith unconsciously tried to make himself smaller, but the man pulled his legs out and turned him over so that he was lying on his stomach. Keith scrambled to pull himself back up and tried to kick out again, but was blocked when the man sat on the back of his thighs, effectively trapping his legs.

Keith started yelling, shouting at the man to get away. He was trying to turn onto his back, get into any kind of defensive position, when the first strike landed on his ass with a loud slap. Keith gasped in surprise and instinctively pulled at the restraints on his wrists.

“You ungrateful whore!” The man roared. _Smack._ “I should have left you on the streets to be raped by anyone who passed.” _Smack._ “I’ve already taken you in, so I’ll take responsibility for you,” _smack_ , “but if you _ever_ disrespect me like that again,” _smack_ , “you will _not_ get off so easily.” _Smack._ “You are _mine_!” he growled. _Smack._ “ _I_ am your master now.” _Smack._ “You _will_ obey me and treat me as such.” The last sentence was punctuated by a final hard spank to Keith’s ass.

Keith had to grit his teeth after the first painful slap. The man wasn’t holding back, and Keith refused to give him the satisfaction of hearing him in pain. With his eyes closed, Keith concentrated on his breathing, panting through his nose and trying to ignore the lingering burn on his ass. It took everything he had to bite back his whimper when the man grabbed his ass with both hands when he finished and started to knead the stinging flesh.

The man leaned down, hovering over Keith, and inhaled. Keith was sure the scent of fear was coming off of him, try hard as he might. He shivered when he felt the man’s warm tongue lick the cold sweat beading on the back of his neck and the slight graze of teeth against his skin that followed. The man lightly bit down, not hard enough to leave a permanent mark, but it still caused Keith’s body to involuntarily go limp.

Keith froze. He shouldn’t have been able to feel anything on his neck. He wore a locked collar that only Shiro held the key for, just in case something like this were to ever happen. _Why could he feel the man’s teeth on his neck?_

•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•

Lotor chuckled, looking down at the little indents he’d made with his teeth. He could guess what was going through his pet’s mind. Lotor leaned forward and spoke into his ear.

“Are you wondering about your collar?” His kitten’s ear twitched. “That was made by my company. It was no trouble getting it off,” he sucked a dark bruise on the nape of his still-frozen kitten’s neck.

Lotor scratched behind his pet’s ear, pleased by the content purr he unconsciously released. But then his kitten remembered himself and hissed, trying to twist away and yelling, “Don’t touch me!”

Lotor flashed a toothy grin and pushed back up into a sitting position. He gave his kitten one last hard slap on his ass. His pet winced, a pained sound escaping at the unexpected spank. Lotor watched his ass jiggle, a bright red in comparison to the rest of his pale skin, before standing up and walking into his closet.

“You are mine now. I will use you as I please, and you will enjoy it like a good, little omega,” Lotor said, coming out with two intricate-looking incense burners and a handful of incense sticks. “Either way, you will be begging for my touch soon enough.”

“What are you doing?” his kitten asked warily. He was still lying on his stomach, so he turned his head to follow Lotor’s movements around the room.

Lotor ignored his pet and set about lighting three sticks of incense in each burner, setting them on the nightstands on either side of the bed. The packaging advised the use of just one stick to stimulate an omega’s sexual desire, two for them to stay aroused even after coming 3-5 times, and three sticks to simulate a first heat, arguably the most intense one, which lasted approximately six hours, and the omega would only be sated after being knotted at least twice. It warned against the use of four or more - the omega would become almost mindless, unable to think coherently for a minimum of 12 hours, and no amount of knots would satisfy them until that time passed. Lotor thought that six sticks would be adequate, at least for their first time together.

After lighting the incense, he set the extra sticks on the table, in case they were needed later. “I will be back in an hour. Try to get some rest. You will need your energy later,” Lotor laughed as he left the room without so much as glancing back at his kitten.

It wouldn’t even take half an hour for the incense to take effect, not with so many lit, but Lotor figured he should let his pet get a little desperate. Lotor whistled as he strolled down the hall, in high spirits after finally procuring a suitable mate for himself.

•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•

As soon as Keith heard the door lock behind the man, he began to wrestle with the restraints again, pulling as hard as he could and trying to twist out of them. After several minutes of struggling, when he was no closer to freeing himself than when he started, he gave up with a yell. The fear and anxiety that he wouldn’t be able to escape was starting to bubble up inside of him, and Keith took a deep breath to quell the growing panic. He had to keep his wits about him if he was going to escape.

Keith took a look around the room, searching for anything that could help him slip out of the restraints binding his wrists, but found nothing he could use within reach. There were only the incense burners on the tables next to the bed, but they looked too delicate to be useful.

Keith dropped his head back down onto the mattress in defeat and thought of Shiro. What was he thinking right now? He was probably worried, maybe he’d even be out looking for him. Keith was only supposed to be gone for ten minutes. He didn’t know how much time had passed by now, but he was sure that it had been at least a couple hours.

Today was their two-year anniversary, and Keith was going to finally propose to Shiro. After a quiet dinner together, Keith was going to get down on one knee and ask Shiro to marry him. He had been preparing for this day for months, and now everything was ruined. Some delusional psychopath had abducted Keith, and he didn’t know when or how he was going to escape. If only Keith hadn’t left their home. If only he hadn’t insisted on going alone. If only he’d let Shiro go with him when he offered. Maybe then, none of this would have happened. Keith would be safe in Shiro’s arms, proposing to the man of his dreams.

Suddenly exhausted from the fear and frustration running through him, Keith turned onto his side and brought his knees up to his chest. He hated being exposed and vulnerable, especially since he didn’t know anything about his abductor or where he was, but there was nothing he could do at the moment. Keith closed his eyes. He would wait until the man came back and then figure out a way to escape.

•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•

Lotor dismissed his guard for the rest of the day and took a seat in the security room of his estate. The room his new kitten was staying in was equipped with video and audio surveillance, installed just a few hours ago when he was brought in, so that Lotor would be able to monitor him.

He settled back in the chair and enlarged the video of his pet to fullscreen. Lotor absently stroked his dick over his pants while he waited for the incense to take effect. As much as he wanted to get off to the image of his kitten, he knew that his cock would be put to better use within the hour.

Lotor waited patiently, imagining all the ways he could play with his new pet. A few minutes later, his kitten turned onto his back, probably too hot to stay curled up in a ball. After another fifteen, he started to grow restless, tossing his head from side to side. His little pink cock perked up, curving beautifully into the air.

Lotor rubbed himself harder over the fabric of his pants. They were getting tighter, but that didn’t deter him. He just undid his belt and zipper and pulled his erection free, lightly stroking his dick. When Lotor felt himself nearing the edge, he squeezed around the base of his cock to stop himself from coming. After he was sure that he wouldn’t come, he continued to tease himself, always stopping just before reaching his orgasm. Not yet. He watched his kitten on the screen and the time in the corner, waiting for the minutes to pass.

•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•

Keith blinked awake, too hot to continue sleeping. There was a heat burning low in his belly that he tried to ignore. Looking down, he saw his naked body and his dick standing tall, and moved to cover himself with his hands before remembering that his wrists were tied. Keith threw his head back down onto the bed and let out a frustrated yell before his attention turned back to his dick.

It was beginning to get uncomfortable, but Keith didn’t want to give in to whatever the man had done to him, so he took deep breaths and tried to will his erection away. He concentrated on the fresh scent of lavender, unsuspecting that the air he was breathing was the cause of his arousal.

After a few minutes of controlled breathing, Keith felt like the heat was only getting worse. His ears twitched, and his hips occasionally jerked with the need to rub up against something. Keith clenched his thighs together and curled up into a ball on his side, but nothing could abate the heat inside. He turned over onto his stomach to trap his erection underneath his body and gasped at the sudden wave of relief the contact brought. Keith bucked into the mattress again, chasing the pleasure. He had to bite back the moan that threatened to escape.

When Keith felt himself get even harder, he let out a whine, pushing up onto his knees and spreading them as far as he could to give himself better leverage, his arms still stretched above his head. Chest pressed to the mattress, Keith continued to rub himself on the sheets. He didn’t even realize the soft moans that had begun filling the room were his own.

The fire below continued to burn hotter, and soon Keith realized that this wasn’t going to be enough. His ass was starting to leak, trembling with the need for something, anything, to fill it. Shiro. He needed Shiro. Keith couldn’t come without him. _Where was Shiro!?_

“ _Shiro…_ ” Keith moaned, rutting faster into mattress. He didn’t notice that he had an audience.

•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•

Lotor returned to his kitten after 45 minutes had passed. He entered the room, his erection tucked back into his pants, and saw that the incense sticks had burned almost halfway. It seemed that his kitten’s mind was already hazy with lust; needy moans were increasingly falling from his lips. Lotor was ready to forgive his kitten and provide him with some relief - it was his first day after all, and he couldn’t be expected to know how to behave in front of his alpha yet - but then he heard him moan out another man’s name.

Lotor stiffened, his expression immediately darkening. Well, it seemed like his new pet still didn’t know his place. Lotor decided that this punishment hadn’t been enough. He’d been too lenient. Lotor strode over to the bed and slapped his kitten’s shaking ass, quickly flipping him onto his back, but he still had enough time to get a look at how his ass was already dripping with slick. The exposed hole was gloriously wet, just begging for Lotor to stick his cock inside.

The sweet smell of an omega entering heat was tempting, and Lotor licked his lips before he forced himself to get back to the punishment. He had been taught that all pets required proper discipline, and he firmly agreed. Before his kitten even realized what was happening, Lotor secured both ankles to the restraints on either bedpost so that they were spread wide. He walked around to the side of the bed and placed his hands at the base of his pet’s neck, slightly applying pressure to get his attention. The skin under his hand was flushed and burning to the touch.

When his kitten finally looked up at him, tears gathered in the corners of his eyes and threatening to fall - god, his eyes were gorgeous - Lotor warned in a firm voice, “I am your alpha now, your _master_. You would do well to remember that. You will not be allowed to come unless I give you permission.”

Lotor slowly trailed his hand down his kitten’s chest. His cute pet automatically responded to his touch and started to buck his hips up as his hand approached his leaking erection. Unfortunately for him, Lotor took his hand away just before he reached it, leaving his kitten wanting. Instead of giving him the relief he so desperately craved, Lotor gave the head a hard flick, making him cry out in pain before turning to leave the room.

•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•

Keith was still in shock long after the man had left.

Before he knew what had happened, he was lying on his back again, the soft fabric of the sheets no longer providing friction for his dick. An attractive man had hovered above him with oddly yellow eyes and the same violet irises as Keith. The man had tried to talk to him - Keith knew that it must have been something important - but he could barely hear him over the pounding of his own heart in his ears. He had only been able to pick out a few words. Alpha, master, come.

Keith had tried to shake his head, but the man’s cold hand had started to trace down his chest. The cool touch was a breath of fresh air on his feverish skin, but it left behind a trail of heat. All Keith could think about was getting that hand to wrap around his dick, or even better, get it inside his ass. He bucked his hips, not knowing how else to ask for it, and tried to get the man’s hand to touch him where he needed it most. Keith had been about to purr when the cool touch disappeared just before it reached his dick and was replaced by a sharp pain. He cried out, and when he opened his eyes, the man was gone from the room.

It didn’t matter, Keith would finish on his own. He started thrusting his hips up but quickly realized that something was very wrong. There was no pressure on his cock no matter how fast or hard he jerked his hips. His legs were spread apart, and his arms still tied above his head, making any movement almost impossible. Keith let out a frustrated cry, and tears fell from his eyes, dampening the sheets beneath his head. _He needed to come!_

Keith thrashed around wildly on the bed, writhing with the need to come. He tossed his head from side to side, kicked out at the restraints on his ankles and pulled at the ones on his wrists, thrust his hips up as well as he could manage, and still there was no relief. He couldn’t come. He needed to come. He couldn’t come! He needed to come! He couldn’t come!! HE NEEDED TO COME!!

•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•

Lotor returned to the room after another half hour had passed, when less than a quarter of the incense remained. During that time, he had watched the security feed of his kitten becoming increasingly more frustrated and hard. He’d resisted from touching himself anymore - Lotor was going to need all of his energy to deal with his new pet’s lust - but his cock was still hard from earlier and from watching his kitten slowly lose his reasoning.

The sight and smell that greeted Lotor when he entered the room was more enticing than he could have anticipated. His kitten was spread out on the bed where he’d left him, legs tensing and untensing, hips weakly humping the air. His dick strained against his flat stomach, slightly bouncing with his movements, and distressed moans filled the silence. The thick wave of intoxicating pheromones that hit Lotor like a truck when he entered only became stronger as he approached the bed.

Now that Lotor was standing at the foot of the bed, he could see the sheen of sweat covering his kitten’s trembling body, a small puddle of precum gathered on his stomach, and a larger puddle of slick under his ass. Lotor wanted to take him right then and there. But first, he had to see his eyes.

Lotor walked around to the side of the bed, and stared down at his helpless kitten. His expression showed no indication that he had noticed Lotor’s presence, only the telltale signs of an omega in heat. His originally pale skin was flushed, the bright red color reaching all the way down to his chest where his two pink nipples were hard and protruding. His ruby red lips were slightly swollen - probably from trying to bite back his moans - but now they were parted as he gasped, and the needy sounds fell freely.

And his _eyes._ His kitten’s watery eyes were wide open, violet pupils constricted into narrow slits and glazed over, staring blankly into space; he didn’t even notice Lotor hovering above him. Tears flowed down the sides of his face.

He was beautiful.

His kitten already looked wrecked, and Lotor hadn’t even touched him yet.

Lotor put his hand on his feverish chest over his heart and felt it fluttering beneath his palm. His kitten arched up into his touch and started thrusting his hips with renewed vigor, as if inviting Lotor to use his body.

Seeing his pet so desperate and needy, Lotor couldn’t hold himself back any longer and lunged down, licking his way into his kitten’s mouth. His tongue explored the hot mouth, licking along his cheeks and tangling around the smaller tongue. His kitten didn’t fight the sudden intrusion and even seemed to welcome it, trying to hold his own against Lotor before easily being overpowered.

Suddenly, Lotor felt an uncontrollable need to get his hands on his pet. He shoved two fingers into his kitten’s wet ass and crooked them, massaging the soft walls. After being kept in heat for over an hour with no outlet, it came as no surprise when his kitten came at that first touch. Even when he finished coming, his dick was still hard against his stomach.

Lotor removed his fingers to taste the sweet slick of his pet. It was so addicting that he could drink it all up, but an omega’s slick doubled as an aphrodisiac for alphas, and Lotor wanted to keep a clear head during their first time mating. Instead, he pushed his fingers into his kitten’s mouth, ordering for him to “clean them.” His kitten did as he was told without protest, and when all the slick was licked off his fingers, Lotor scooped some more from around his hole and made him lick that off too.

“I’m going to uncuff your legs. Don’t kick,” Lotor said, but his warning seemed to fall on deaf ears. It wouldn’t matter anyway, since he could easily overpower his kitten if he tried anything.

As it turned out, Lotor’s warning was unnecessary, because the only thing on his pet’s mind was his next release.

•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•

When Keith’s legs were released, he twisted his hips to the side and started humping the mattress. His orgasm earlier had brought little relief. The long fingers had barely entered him when he came. He needed them deeper, harder. _Bigger._

Keith was chasing a more satisfying climax when large hands grabbed his legs and turned him so that his back was flat on the bed. He tried to keep bucking his hips, but his knees were pushed up to his chest, and the hands that held him still were firm.

He thought he heard someone tut, and faintly recognized a deep voice say, “None of that. You serve me first.”

Keith wanted to cry. The heat pooling low in his belly continued to spread and become more insistent, demanding all of his attention. It felt so intense that he worried nothing would be able to relieve the burn.

Suddenly, Keith’s ankles were brought together and pushed back, nearly bending him in half so that all he could see were his knees. Then he felt something big and hot grind between his crack against his wet hole and taint. It rubbed up and down against his sensitive skin, and Keith couldn’t hold back his moan. He thought it was the man’s dick - it couldn’t be anything else - but then he felt bumps along the side and became unsure. No matter what it was though, it felt amazing, and Keith wanted it inside of him.

He thought he was going to get his wish, but then the man raised Keith’s legs to extend up in the air and stuck his bumpy cock between his thighs - the man must have been wearing a spotted condom because it was definitely his cock. Keith silently mourned how he wouldn’t get to feel himself fill with the man’s come. However, he didn’t have time to grieve over the fact because the man immediately thrust against him, and Keith moaned as he felt the bumpy cock slide against his taint and the underside of his own dick. When he looked down, he could see the head of the man’s cock repeatedly poke out from between his thighs below his dick before it withdrew from sight.

The man continued to grind against him, and Keith threw his head back, his spine arching as he tried to thrust his dick up to meet the man’s. An intoxicating scent mixed with the lingering smell of lavender, and Keith thought that it was coming from the man. Keith wanted the man to kiss him, put his lips on his body, on his neck. He wanted him to bite him.

The man was still holding his ankles together, but Keith’s knees had unconsciously started to spread to give him better access to his empty hole when a loud slap echoed throughout the room, followed by a cry that took several moments for Keith to recognize as his own. The sound was followed by a stinging pain on the outside of his thigh, but he didn’t know what had caused it.

“Squeeze your legs together, or I won’t let you come,” the man’s rough voice said.

Keith shook his head at the threat and quickly pressed his knees back together. He needed to come. He was so close to coming, even with nothing in his ass. He couldn’t give the man a reason to deny his release again.

The man started to thrust even faster. His hips slammed against the back of Keith's thighs and his ass with obscene, wet slaps, and his skin chafed from the rough fabric of his pants. Keith wanted to reach a hand down around himself, but they were still securely tied above his head. He could only lie there and take what was given to him.

Soon, the man started to lose his rhythm, his hips stuttering to a stop before he was spilling onto Keith’s stomach. Keith was confused because he thought that the man was wearing a condom. If he wasn’t, then what were the bumps that he’d felt?

Keith remembered that alphas had rounded barbs on their dicks. But this man wasn’t an alpha, he didn’t have cat ears or a tail. Keith had a feeling that whatever the reason for it was, it couldn’t be anything good.

But all of this was in the back of his mind. Right now, his body was tensed, strung as tightly as a bow. He was going to come. He just needed a little more. _Just one more push._

Then the man pulled his hips back, and his cock disappeared.

The next moment, Keith’s legs were dropped back onto the bed, his erection still hard and straining against his stomach. The man was done with him.

Keith was devastated. He had been so close to his orgasm. His hips twitched with the need for release, and crying, he went back to humping the air, searching for any kind of friction that could get him off. There wasn’t any.

After several long moments, Keith felt a heavy weight scoot up his body before settling on his chest. There was some pressure on his lungs, but it wasn’t crushing, and he was still able to breathe. Keith opened his eyes and blinked up to see the blurry figure of the large man towering over him. He was still wearing his clothes, only his pants were pushed down to reveal his erection, and he somehow still looked put together, even after turning Keith into a mess.

“Help me... Ple-please, I _need_ to come,” he pleaded, bucking his hips up to show his desperation.

“Open your mouth.”

When Keith took too long to comply, the man forcefully grabbed his jaw and squeezed until he cried out in pain, then shoved his dick into Keith’s mouth.

“Don’t bite or you won't be coming today,” the man warned. “Lick me clean.”

Keith dutifully obeyed the man. If he listened to him, he’d help him come. He sucked on the head and lapped at the underside to clean off his slick, feeling the heavy weight on his tongue. The man’s flaccid dick was as big as Shiro’s when he was hard. Keith wondered what it would feel like to have it inside him. It would stretch him so wide, and penetrate deeper than anything Keith had taken before. His mouth started to water as he imagined how good it would feel to come on the man’s cock.

Keith continued to lick along the shaft, his tongue curiously exploring the rounded bumps along it and savoring the unique but addicting taste. With his nose up against the man’s cock, Keith knew that the alluring scent was coming from him. Something about the irresistible way his scent attracted Keith told him that they were destined partners. Even if he didn’t have all the features, Keith somehow knew that this man was an alpha and that they were meant to be together. He came to this realization as he squirmed under the man, his lower half twisting and turning from need despite himself, his thighs rubbing together, hips bucking into the air.

When the dick in his mouth began to harden again, the alpha pulled out and sat next to his head. “I’m going to uncuff your wrists.” He spoke slowly, “ _Do not touch yourself._ If you obey me now, I will let you come.”

Keith fervently nodded his head, trembling as he tried to still his hips. The alpha was going to let him come. Keith just had to just listen to him. He waited with bated breath for the alpha to free his wrists. All he had to do was not touch himself.

The alpha reached for his restraints, and the moment his wrists were freed, all reason flew from Keith’s mind. He curled onto his side and reached down, fisting his dick with one hand, the other moving lower to shove three fingers inside himself and vigorously pump them in and out. Finally there was something filling him. The large, strangely textured dick from earlier would have felt even better, but the important thing was that there was something inside. Keith tried to pump his fingers faster, reach deeper, but he could only do so much alone. Still, he was fast approaching the edge.

All of a sudden, Keith’s hands were pulled away and something was tightly squeezing down around his dick, preventing him from coming. He let out a pained cry.

•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•

For a long minute, Lotor just admired the sight of his kitten desperately jerking off, appreciating the bright red handprint he’d left on his thigh earlier. But before his pet could get too close, Lotor took both wrists in one hand and raised them above his head, using the other hand to squeeze his dick to keep him from coming. His kitten let out a distressed cry, writhing on the bed and trying to break free from Lotor’s grip. That only made Lotor squeeze harder, and his pet whimpered in defeat.

“What happened, Kit? I thought you were going to listen to me?” Lotor teased, but it seemed as if his kitten couldn’t hear him.

“I can’t- I need… I need to come,” his pet gasped out between shuddering breaths.

Lotor tutted his disapproval. “Only good pets get to come,” he lightly chastised.

Letting go of his kitten’s dick, Lotor took out a box from the nightstand nearest him and pulled out a cock ring. He slipped it around the base of his kitten’s shaft and between his balls and tightened it, separating his balls from each other and pulling it away from his shaft. His kitten let out a miserable whine at the unwanted pressure.

Lotor released him and stood up. He was getting hot and sweaty by now, so he took off his clothes and discarded them to the end of the bed. They were far from finished.

When Lotor looked over at his kitten again, he was stroking and fingering himself with purpose, but it was impossible for him to come now. It seemed that he realized this, because tears streamed down his cheeks.

“Please… Let me come,” his kitten begged, turning onto his stomach. He pushed his chest to the bed and lifted his ass into the air, enticingly swinging it from side to side in Lotor’s direction. “ _Alpha…_ ”

Lotor’s pupils constricted, and he licked his lips at the invitation. That’s right, he was his alpha now. It looked like his pet was finally learning his place. And he already knew how to rile him up.

It had already been difficult enough not to shove into his kitten at the first chance he had, but Lotor had wanted to sample the appetizer before moving on to the main course. Well, he figured a small taste wouldn’t hurt. His pet deserved a reward, anyway, for finally recognizing Lotor as his alpha. It was going to happen eventually, but Lotor was pleased that it was sooner rather than later.

He grabbed the two round globes and massaged them with his fingers. His kitten mewled and sank lower into the mattress. Lotor spread his cheeks and leaned forward, inhaling the sweet scent of his slick before licking a wide stripe over his fluttering hole. His pet gasped at the unexpected contact and pushed his ass back into Lotor’s mouth, but he had already straightened up. Ingesting too much of the omega’s slick wouldn't be good for his self-control.

Lotor stood back and loosely held his cock in front of him, already standing tall again. “Come suck me off, and I’ll think about it,” Lotor said.

His kitten looked over his shoulder at him with pleading eyes. Lotor glanced down at his cock and then back up to his pet to indicate what he wanted, raising an eyebrow in challenge. His kitten barely paused before he scrambled off the bed and onto his knees at Lotor’s feet. He didn’t even spare a glance at Lotor’s cock before taking it into his mouth without ceremony. His pet didn’t seem to notice that it was different from a normal human's, or if he did, he didn’t show it.

As if looking for approval, brilliant violet eyes stared up at Lotor as their owner licked up the side of the shaft to the tip, then sucked the head into his mouth. His kitten went further down his cock, and Lotor groaned as he was enveloped in the warm, wet mouth.

“That’s it, Kit. Just like that. You’re taking me so well,” Lotor encouraged, carding his fingers through his kitten’s silky hair. He rubbed behind his ears and felt a faint purr vibrate around his cock.

Only half of Lotor’s cock was inside his pet’s mouth before he hit the back of his throat. His kitten stopped there and brought a slender hand up to wrap around the base of Lotor’s dick, pumping his hand as he bobbed his head up and down. His hand was so small that it couldn’t completely wrap around his cock - or maybe he was just big. The tips of his kitten's fingers were almost an entire two inches apart. His other hand went to Lotor’s balls and gently massaged them, caressing them with his soft fingers.

The blowjob was messy, and there was saliva dripping down his kitten’s chin, but it was obvious he knew what he was doing despite his desperation. Ruby red lips stretched around Lotor’s cock, cheeks hollowed from sucking, and teary, violet eyes stared up at him.

Lotor knew he had made the right decision when he picked up this kitten. It didn’t matter that he’d already had an owner. His previous owner was obviously only human because this gorgeous pet was still unmarked. Lotor wouldn’t make the same mistake. Before the night was over, he was going to claim this kitten as his own so that no one would be able to take him from him. Soon.

He glanced down and saw his kitten’s dick standing tall against his stomach. It was cute how hard his new pet was trying to please him while he was still being kept on the edge. Lotor decided to reward him and pushed his foot against the straining cock. He could feel his kitten’s throat vibrate with the needy moan he let out around his dick, and he did it again. The extra stimulation must have been too distracting for his kitten because after a few more nudges, he pulled off Lotor’s cock and reached his hands down to stroke himself. 

“I didn’t say you could stop,” Lotor said, forcefully pulling his kitten’s head toward him and slamming his hips forward into his mouth.

When he hit the back of his throat, Lotor continued to push further until his kitten’s small mouth was stretched wide around the base of his cock. Lotor groaned as the narrow throat convulsed around him, too small to fit his thick length. His kitten’s hands immediately flew to Lotor’s hips to push him away - he probably couldn’t breath around his cock - but Lotor firmly held his head and refused to let him pull off. When it seemed as if his pet was going to lose consciousness, he finally pulled back, only allowing him to take in a short breath before shoving his dick back down his throat.

Lotor decided that his kitten had tried his best, but now it was time for him to take over and finish the job. He gently smoothed his hands over his kitten’s head, then grabbed the hair behind his ears. Keeping his pet’s head in place, Lotor began to thrust into his mouth at a steady rhythm, forcing his cock down his narrow throat and holding it there for a few seconds before withdrawing to let him breathe.

“You look so good on your knees with your lips wrapped around my cock,” Lotor grunted out. “I can’t wait to be inside you. I’m going to fuck that tight ass of yours and make you come so hard, you’ll be feeling it for days,” he promised.

His kitten struggled in the beginning - Lotor had expected it - but he must have realized that resisting only made his situation worse and let himself be used. He kept his jaw slack as Lotor thrust into his mouth and breathed when Lotor allowed.

“Don’t close your eyes. Look at me,” Lotor said when his pet’s eyes unconsciously fell shut.

After several seconds passed and his kitten still hadn't opened his eyes, Lotor let go of his hair with one hand and lightly slapped his cheek a couple times. His kitten opened his eyes, looking dazed as he peered up at Lotor through his eyelashes, and Lotor felt an overwhelming urge of desire. He increased his pace until there was no pause between his thrusts, and he was rutting into the hot, wet mouth.

Lotor considered painting his kitten’s face - he would look so pretty covered in Lotor’s cum - but when he thrust in one final time, the narrow passage spasmed around his cock, and he was coming down his pet’s throat. His kitten greedily swallowed everything like he’d been without water for days in the desert heat.

Lotor withdrew only after he finished coming, and a string of saliva and cum connected his kitten’s lips to his cock. Lotor swiped at it with his thumb, then pushed his finger inside the parted mouth. His kitten automatically sucked on Lotor’s thumb.

“Good boy,” he praised.

His kitten soon became impatient and started squirming and rubbing his legs together again. “ _Alpha_ ,” he begged, his voice hoarse like he had been screaming. Or like he’d just had Lotor’s cock down his throat.

•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•

Keith was exhausted, his throat was sore, and the heady scent coming off of the alpha mixed with lavender made it difficult for him to think clearly. All he knew was that he _needed to come_. He had done everything he’d been told, even swallowing the man’s cum - which had tasted more intoxicating than he could have expected - and Keith thought that he would go insane if he was made to wait any longer.

“Get on the bed and spread your legs,” the alpha ordered, and Keith raced to obey him.

He lied down on his back in the middle of the bed and planted his feet on the mattress, spreading them as wide as they would go. His hands clutched the sheets to stop himself from jerking off. Keith was a fast learner, and he knew by now that the alpha didn’t like it when he touched himself. He wasn’t going to do anything to jeopardize his chance to finally come.

Keith was going to be allowed to come. The alpha was going to take off the restricting cock ring that prevented him from coming and finger him, or maybe even put his thick cock in him. Keith hoped that the alpha would come inside him. He grew restless as he waited for the man. His chest rose and fell with his panting breaths, and he could feel slick leak from his hole in anticipation.

When he felt the first faint touch on his adam’s apple, Keith gasped, his whole body tensing. The alpha traced a cool finger down his chest, then used both hands to outline wide, teasing circles around his nipples. Keith’s heart pounded in his ears as the light touches circled closer before finally grazing his nipples. He felt something hot and wet close around a nipple, and he moaned as his back arched off the bed to push his chest up further into the inviting heat. Keith’s hands went up to tangle in the man’s silky hair, pulling him closer to his chest. The alpha swirled his tongue around Keith’s nipple, flicking it a few times and sucking, before switching to the other side and giving it the same treatment. Keith wanted that skilled mouth around his dick, too. He needed the cock ring off _now._

The alpha ran his hands up and down Keith’s sides as he licked random patterns down his stomach. When he got to Keith’s straining dick, he blew on it, laughing when it twitched. Even though Keith knew that he was being laughed at, it still made him feel warm inside to know that he had pleased the alpha in some way. Then he sat up, and Keith was ready to cry again, his eyes already starting to tear up, but the alpha settled himself between his legs, and Keith relaxed again. _The alpha was going to let him come._ Keith chanted it to himself like a mantra as he tried to spread his legs further.

The alpha massaged Keith’s inner thighs, getter ever closer to his dick, but he pulled back at the last second. Keith couldn’t help humping the air, impatient for those large hands to wrap around him, for that long, thick cock to enter him.

After a long minute passed with the alpha just teasing his body, Keith looked down to beg him to hurry up. He was met with the man’s dark eyes staring back at him in hunger. Then a large dildo, smaller than the alpha’s cock but still bigger than anything he’d ever taken, plopped down onto the bed next to Keith’s head. There was a medium-sized knot at the base, and Keith’s eyes widened in surprise. Knotted dildos were popular among omegas, but he hadn’t used them since he’d gotten together with Shiro.

Keith looked at the alpha, confused and slightly hurt. He’d thought the alpha was finally going to enter him.

“Fuck yourself on this. Show me how much you want to come,” the alpha ordered.

Keith didn’t want to, he wanted to come on the alpha’s dick. But more than his disappointment, he just wanted to come. And a dildo as big as that would definitely bring him to climax. He couldn’t even imagine how full he would feel with it inside him.

Keith hesitantly reached up to grab the dildo with a trembling hand. He couldn’t even wrap his fingers completely around it. Keith gulped. He brought it to his leaking hole and rubbed the dildo over it a couple times until it was coated in his slick. Holding his breath, he positioned the tip of it over his hole and slowly pushed. After a little struggle, the head popped in, deliciously stretching his hole, and Keith threw his head back and moaned. He had been held at the edge for so long now, and he was finally going to come.

With no patience left to be cautious, Keith shoved the rest of the shaft inside, stopping just before the knot. He cried at the stretch. It felt bigger than he’d expected, and it burned as it impaled him, like it was splitting him in two. Even still, it felt so _good._ This was exactly what his body had been craving. Keith moved the dildo around inside him, pushing it against his sensitive walls and relishing how deep it reached. White flashed before his eyes when it grazed his prostate, and Keith could feel himself getting close. He found the spot and grinded the dildo against it again. And again. And again.

Keith let out a distressed cry. He was so hard and so desperately needed to come. His prostate was overstimulated, so sensitive that it was almost painful, and the slightest touch made sparks race up his spine. But he still couldn’t come.

_Why couldn’t he come?!_

“ _Help me…_ ” Keith begged.

Maybe he just needed a little more stimulation. Keith pulled the dildo out an inch before pushing it back inside. He repeated the action, more roughly the second time, and aimed for his prostate. Moans spilled from his lips as he continued to abuse his hole. Keith wanted the dildo to move faster, penetrate deeper, but his muscles were tired and weak, and he couldn’t move them properly. Despite all this, the fire inside continued to burn. His body tensed, and Keith was sure he would come this time.

Right as he was on the verge of coming, Keith heard a deep voice command, “Get it all the way in.” A large hand covered both of his own and pushed. The dildo went all the way in to the flared base, forcing Keith’s hole to stretch over the knot that felt even bigger than it had looked.

Keith finally came. His entire body shuddered, his back arched off the bed, his insides contracted around the dildo and knot. Keith thought that he even blacked out for a moment.

But then it was over, and he was back on the bed, his dick still hard and leaking on his stomach. He hadn’t come. It felt like he had, but there was no feeling of satisfaction, no relief from the heat burning down below.

Keith looked down and saw the cock ring still binding his dick. He tried to pull it off but cried when the action only brought pain. Pleadingly, he looked up at the alpha between his legs who was lazily stroking his own hard cock while staring down at Keith with unconcealed lust in his eyes.

Keith wanted to come. And he wanted to come from the alpha’s cock. _His_ alpha’s cock. He lifted his legs into the air and took his ass in both hands, spreading his cheeks to display everything he had to offer to the man’s heated gaze.

“Please, _alpha…_ ”

•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•

Lotor watched his kitten fuck himself on the dildo. He moaned so beautifully, and Lotor couldn’t stop himself from stroking his own erection at the erotic display. He could see that his pet was at his limit, and Lotor wanted to help him surpass it, so he pushed the knot at the base of the dildo in past the tight ring of muscle. Lotor wished he had recorded his kitten’s cry when he came dry. He had probably never been stretched so wide, and Lotor couldn’t wait to stretch him further still.

His kitten whined when he realized that he hadn’t come and that his dick was still confined in the unforgiving cock ring. Tears streamed down his face, and his violet eyes pleadingly looked up into Lotor’s own. His kitten lifted his legs up and used his hands to spread his ass, exposing where the dildo entered his hole.

“Please, _alpha…_ ”

Lotor unconsciously released a predatory growl. He had been more than patient enough, and his kitten was clearly begging for him. No one could doubt that he wanted this, wanted _him._ And Lotor wasn’t so cruel as to refuse a sincere plea from such a pretty omega.

He grabbed his kitten by the waist and flipped him over onto his stomach. His kitten let out a surprised yelp but didn’t try to struggle. Instead, he let Lotor manhandle and position his body as he pleased. After all, he wanted this just as much as Lotor, if not more.

Lotor lifted his kitten’s hips so that he was on his knees, his round ass sticking up into the air. The dildo was still in his hole, plugging it up so that more slick couldn’t spill out, although he had already leaked so much that it didn’t really make a difference.

Gripping the end of the dildo, Lotor wriggled it around, moving it back and forth and side to side, pushing it in deep then pulling it back, tugging the knot against the rim. He relished the moans and whimpers that fell from his pet's lips as he squeezed in a finger next to the dildo. It was a tight fit, but Lotor managed to wriggle his finger inside, curling it and massaging the soft walls to loosen them up enough to fit him. With his other hand, he gathered the extra slick around the hole and coated his dick.

Lotor was noticeably bigger than the already large dildo, and he didn’t want to hurt his small kitten more than necessary. In order for their mating to be an enjoyable experience for the both of them, Lotor needed to carefully prepare his kitten. This was a joyous occasion; they finally found each other, their destined mates, and they were going to become bonded for life.

When Lotor deemed them both ready, he wiped his hands on the bed, then yanked the dildo out of his kitten without warning. His pet keened, crying from the pain as the knot suddenly stretched his ass again. Lotor couldn’t help himself from staring at the gaping hole. It was an angry red, raw and trying to close back up, but it had been stretched too wide for the muscles to work properly.

Lotor grabbed his kitten’s slender waist and held him in place while he lined up his cock and slowly pushed forward. Even after preparing him, it was still a tight fit. Lotor took a deep breath and bucked his hips. It required a little more force than he had hoped, but the head was able to pop inside. His kitten howled at the stretch, his body tensing up even more.

“AHH! STOP! I CAN’T- IT’S TOO BIG!” he cried.

Lotor stopped pressing forward and kneaded his kitten’s ass in a comforting gesture. “Shh, it’s okay. It’s not too big, it’s the perfect size for you. Just relax for me,” he murmured in as soothing a voice as he could manage with his pet’s ass tightly squeezing down around him. “The hardest part is over now. You’re doing so good for me, Kit… Here, I’ll let you come.”

Lotor reached around to his kitten’s front and slipped off the cock ring. He loosely wrapped his hand around the shaft and used his thumb to rub circles over the slit. Within seconds, his kitten was releasing onto the sheets, clenching around the head of Lotor’s cock. Lotor groaned, imagining how much better it was going to feel once he was fully sheathed inside the wet heat.

After he finished coming, his kitten sank down into the mattress. His muscles turned limp, and if Lotor hadn’t been holding his ass up, he would have completely collapsed onto the bed. It was no problem, however, because his pet weighed almost nothing, and Lotor could easily hold him up. The important thing was that he was loose and pliant now, and Lotor could nudge his way further inside.

He pushed his way in with small thrusts, going deeper each time. The raised bumps on his cock kept getting caught on the rim, so Lotor had to use more force than he had wanted to make his way inside. Despite being in a haze of post-orgasmic pleasure, it looked like Lotor’s size was still too much for his kitten. His knuckles turned white as he clutched the sheets around his head, not even daring to breathe, save for the choked pants that Lotor pushed from him.

“No! Stop! Take it out!” his pet whimpered when the pressure got to be too much. “I can’t- I-I'm going to die! You're breaking me! It's too big!”

Chuckling, Lotor reassured, “You won’t break. You were made for me.”

He kept going, and when he was halfway in, he couldn’t take the wait any longer and forcefully snapped his hips, sliding completely into the tight heat. Lotor moaned as his kitten writhed around him, a wordless cry echoing throughout the room as he tried to push out the intrusion that was splitting him in half.

“Fuck, you’re squeezing around me so tight,” Lotor groaned.

His kitten tried to crawl away, feet scrambling for purchase on the bed, but Lotor held him down by the back of his neck, and he was easily subdued. Defeated, his pet let out a sob, trying his best to relax and adjust to Lotor’s size. Lotor patiently waited, rubbing his kitten’s lower back as the pained sobs turned to quiet sniffles and the violent tremors into occasional twitches. The force pushing against his cock slowly abated until his kitten’s small body finally accepted his intrusion. And soon enough, it even felt as though he was almost trying to suck his dick further in.

Lotor looked down at where they were connected. His kitten’s ass was stretched wide - he would bet that his cock was the biggest thing he’d ever taken - and he looked like he was in pain. But there was no blood or tearing, and his kitten’s insides trembled enticingly around Lotor.

Every other person, whether they were an omega or human, had balked when they'd seen Lotor’s size, and if they were brave enough to still be fucked by him - as many were - they were always broken before it was over. Lotor would always try to finish quickly because their screams grated his nerves, but here, his kitten had already calmed down, and his dick was still as hard as ever.

Lotor knew that he could make his pet enjoy himself. Their bodies were compatible; it was as if they were made for each other. It must have been because they were both hybrids, although no one would be able to tell about Lotor unless they saw his dick. Lotor beamed. This kitten was undoubtedly meant for him. There was no better match between mates.

He placed both hands on his pet’s waist to hold him in place and gently rolled his hips without pulling out. An unmistakable moan fell from his kitten’s lips, and Lotor’s cock twitched at the encouragement.

“There you go,” he urged.

He pulled out an inch, watching the place they were connected, and powerfully thrust back in. His kitten made a small hurt sound, but Lotor figured he must have also been feeling good from the way he clenched around his cock.

After waiting a few seconds, Lotor did it again, and this time, the sound that left his kitten was closer to a moan. He gradually sped up as he continued to shove into his pet, withdrawing further on every thrust. Each time, it sounded like his kitten was feeling more and more pleasure. Needy moans accompanied every breath as Lotor’s bumpy cock rubbed his pet’s soft walls that always squeezed down around him when he pulled out, as if he was unwilling to let it go.

Lotor slowed his thrusts, curious to see how his pet would react. He didn’t disappoint. His kitten let out a cute whine, trying to push himself back onto Lotor’s cock, panting, “Don’t stop- More… _Alpha…_ ”

“Don’t worry,” Lotor chuckled, “I know just what you need.”

His kitten’s enthusiasm was adorable, and Lotor decided to reward him and himself by finally giving in to what they both desired. He pulled back until only the head remained inside, then snapped his hips forward. His kitten cried, and Lotor repeated the action, driving back into the irresistible heat.

He set a brutal pace, drilling into his pet’s needy ass, and he could feel himself getting close. Lotor pushed his kitten’s head into the mattress and leaned over him for better leverage. On a whim, Lotor slapped his ass, groaning when his pet clenched down around him. And then, completely at odds with his previous action, he gently pushed away the damp hair at the back of his kitten’s neck, his fingers brushing against the feverish skin.

“I’ll show you what a real knot feels like,” Lotor grunted  as he was about to come. “Come on _this._ ”

He punctuated the last word with a powerful thrust, putting more strength behind it than he had all night. Lotor shoved back into his kitten one final time, forcing his partially-inflated knot inside his ass. His knot swelled, plugging up his pet as he released inside his throbbing heat and preventing his cum from spilling out. At the same time, Lotor bit down on the nape of his kitten’s neck, hard enough to draw blood and leave a wound that would eventually scar. With this, he was finally claimed. This kitten was now his; they were bonded together for life.

Lotor’s kitten writhed on the bed beneath him, his insides spasming around his cock and knot as he cried. Whether it was from being filled or their new bond, Lotor couldn't say. It must have been a cry of pleasure, though, because he spilled onto the sheets, coming when Lotor inserted his knot.

Lotor rocked his hips a few more times until he finished coming. Other than a few whimpers when the knot pulled against his rim, his kitten was quiet and still. He was probably feeling satisfied after finally being knotted. But Lotor knew that it was only temporary. The effects of the incense would last for at least another half-day. However, they were stuck together until his knot went down, and that could take up to half an hour.

Sitting up, Lotor licked away the blood at the corner of his lips. He hauled his kitten up by the arm and reclined against the headboard, pulling him to lean back on his chest. With their bodies flush against one another, Lotor could clearly see the difference in their sizes. His kitten’s feet extended to just past the middle of Lotor’s shins, and his shoulders didn’t even span the width of his chest. Lotor wondered at how such a small body could accept all of him without breaking. It was only further proof that he was made for him.

Lotor silently watched his kitten’s chest rise and fall as he took a well-deserved rest, absently playing with his swollen nipples and still-hard cock.

•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•

Keith came to, feeling satisfied but not fully sated, like he had eaten a full course meal but was still hungry for more. There was a soreness at the nape of his neck that wasn’t there before, but it somehow brought with it a feeling of contentment and security. He couldn’t remember much of what had happened before he lost consciousness, only that he had felt like he was being torn in half. But that pain had been followed by the most intense pleasure, and Keith was sure he’d relive it all just to feel that incredible sensation again.

Now he was leaning back against his alpha’s warm body, large hands roughly pinching and twisting his sensitive nipples, lightly stroking his hard dick, or gently massaging his balls. The touches were unhurried and without purpose, like his alpha was just exploring his body, and Keith was more than happy to let him continue when it felt so good.

His eyes fell shut, and he relaxed into the touches, mewling as he let his alpha play with his body and enjoying how it made his head feel light and his body feel like it was floating. Only the feeling of something large and hot pulsating in his ass kept him grounded. He felt so full.

As the minutes passed, Keith could feel the fire slowly begin to heat up again and he grew restless. His alpha tried to comfort him by rubbing his ears, and Keith automatically pushed his head into his palms. When that became too little and Keith started to squirm on his lap, his alpha petted his front, a big hand running soothingly up and down his chest and stomach while the other continued scratching behind his ears.

There was an odd feeling when his alpha’s hand passed over his lower stomach. It felt like there was something hard pushing against him from the inside. His alpha must have felt it too, because he curiously pressed a finger against his stomach. Keith gasped at the sensation, and the sound of his alpha’s sharp inhale reflecting his own surprise was close by his ear. Then his alpha lightly thrust up, almost experimentally, and Keith whimpered. He was  _t_ _oo full_.

“You’re exquisite,” his alpha whispered in awe, and Keith preened at the praise. He didn’t know what he had done to deserve it, but he had pleased his alpha, and there was no greater joy for him. “Open your eyes, Kit, see how well you take me.”

Keith was tired, and his eyes were heavy. He wanted nothing more than to fall asleep in his alpha’s warm embrace. But his deep voice was so compelling, and Keith wanted to be a good omega for his alpha, so he forced himself to blink his eyes open. As his vision cleared, Keith saw his alpha rubbing circles over a bump on his lower stomach. Just as he was about to ask what it was, his alpha thrust up, a little harder this time, and Keith’s eyes rolled back in pleasure.

“Do you see this? My cock is too big to fit inside you, but your greedy ass still managed to swallow it all. Did you really want me that much?” his alpha purred in his ear.

Keith answered the question with a moan, and his own dick twitched when his alpha rocked his hips up again. He opened his eyes again with his alpha's reminder, and this time he tried to keep them open as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over him. His eyes caught on the bump that bulged out further in time with the thrusts, and Keith was hypnotized by the sight of it. Then his alpha covered it with a large hand and pressed down.

Keith cried out, his hands instinctively clutching his alpha’s and trying to push it away. But his alpha was much stronger than he was, and he couldn’t even get him to budge. Keith tried to curl in on himself to escape the pressure - it was too close to pain than pleasure - but his alpha wrapped his free arm across Keith’s shoulders and held him against his chest. He planted his feet on the bed and spread them, and with Keith’s legs hanging over the outside of his thighs, his body was left open and vulnerable to his alpha’s whims.

With Keith’s movements restricted, his alpha pushed down on his stomach with more strength while thrusting up at the same time. It surprised them both when Keith suddenly came with a shout, his cum painting his and his alpha’s hands while his ass spasmed around the softening cock inside him. Keith heard a groan come from behind and felt his alpha’s dick getting bigger, becoming harder and expanding his walls, pushing against the insides of his stomach. He whimpered, uncomfortable, feeling almost painfully full. But then the pressure on his stomach disappeared.

“Taste yourself.”

Keith opened his eyes - when had he closed them? - to find his alpha’s hand in front of his face. He automatically did as he was told, opening his mouth and sticking out his tongue to lick the cum off his hand. The light sweetness was unexpected and not unpleasant, but he still preferred his alpha’s strong taste over his own. He wished he could suck him off again.

After Keith licked off the cum, his alpha put his hand back on Keith’s stomach, applying pressure as he rubbed circles over the bump. Keith could feel his alpha’s slightly sticky hand push down in time with his slow thrusts and squeezed his eyes shut. He took deep breaths, trying to get enough air to keep his head clear, but it was difficult when every slow drag of his alpha’s dick sent sparks up his spine and made his vision flash white.

Compared to the fast fucking from earlier, like this, Keith could feel every bump on the large cock press into his walls and grind against his sensitive nerves. He could feel himself opening up for his alpha, his insides being stretched and molded into the shape of his cock. Keith knew that he would never be satisfied by anything less again.

He grabbed his alpha’s hand that was on his stomach again - not to stop him this time but because he needed something to hold onto to ground himself. But then, his alpha released his shoulders and pried Keith’s hands from their vise-grip over his own. He brought Keith’s hands to his dick, inviting him to touch himself.

“Touch yourself for me,” his alpha encouraged. “Come as much as you like.”

His alpha lowered his lips to Keith’s ear, licking and nibbling down the side until he reached his neck. He mouthed at his scent glands, and Keith knew that he must have been releasing pheromones like crazy. But he also knew that he was safe now, because unlike his previous heats, this time, his partner, his _mate_ , was an _alpha_. He could finally stop holding himself back and just let go.

Somewhere in his mind, Keith could sense that something was terribly wrong. But that uneasiness was eclipsed by his growing need, so he ignored the nagging feeling, and with his alpha’s permission, he took hold of his dick with both hands.

His alpha guided Keith’s strokes until he was desperate to speed up. When Keith was finally given control, he vigorously pumped his hands while his alpha moved lower to fondle his balls. His other hand kept pushing down on the bump on his stomach while the slow thrusting of his hips never paused. Keith moaned for his alpha when he gently squeezed his balls, continuing to fist himself as he spilled over in his hands.

“Keep going, Kit, don’t stop,” his alpha groaned into his hair.

Keith could feel his alpha’s cock swell even more, and the pressure in his stomach increased. He whimpered as he continued stroking himself even after he finished coming. He was so sensitive that it almost hurt, but he needed to do this to please his alpha.

His alpha let go of Keith’s balls to massage his chest, teasing a nipple before switching to give the other one the same treatment. He pinched and pulled his nipples, rolled them between his fingers, sometimes gentle and other times rough.

Keith’s dick was still hard - it seemed as if it would permanently stay this way now - so it took almost no time for him to come again. Was this what it felt like to be with an alpha? To have a mate?

Despite how much Keith loved him, he had never been completely satisfied with Shiro when he experienced his heats. They had to use special lotions to increase his sensitivity so that he could come from Shiro's dick and essential oils infused with an alpha’s pheromones that somehow managed to both rile Keith up and calm him down at the same time. His alpha's heady scent reminded Keith of his favorite brand. He smelled _so good._

Keith knew it bothered Shiro that he couldn't give him what he needed during those times, that it somehow made them incompatible with each other, but Keith had never agreed because Shiro always did his best to take care of him. But this was different; Keith just couldn't _stop_ coming. His alpha was giving Keith a taste of pleasure that he had never known with Shiro. And he had the stamina and virility to match Keith’s desire.

His alpha groaned as Keith's insides trembled around him.

After that, Keith lost count of how many more times he came. It seemed like each time he did, his alpha’s cock grew a bit bigger, became a bit harder. Now his alpha’s hand over Keith’s stomach was coated in his cum, and his own nipples were sensitive and swollen from being constantly played with. His alpha's controlled rocking had sped up to quick snaps of his hips. He couldn't pull out because of his knot, but the unrelenting stimulation deep inside still turned Keith mindless with pleasure.

Suddenly, Keith found himself on his back, staring up at the ceiling. He cried out, the pain of having his insides twisted when his alpha turned him around without pulling out was almost unbearable. His hips were raised in the air with only his head and shoulders touching the mattress, and his legs dangled over the sides of his alpha’s thighs. His alpha had one hand on his waist in a bruising grip, and the other was over the bump on his stomach that protruded out further than Keith had imagined possible.

It didn't matter that Keith was still in pain from the change of position - he climaxed again with the first powerful thrust of his alpha's hips. The new angle allowed the bumps on his alpha's cock to directly grind against his prostate and reach deeper inside. Keith was immediately pushed over the edge, writhing on the bed under his alpha's hand that pressed down on the cock in his stomach from the outside. Nothing came out anymore, not for the last couple of times he climaxed, but Keith still felt overwhelming bliss at being wholly dominated by this alpha so much larger and stronger than himself, _his_ alpha who made Keith want to submit his whole being to him.

There were no pauses between thrusts anymore, and Keith felt like he was having a mini orgasm with each snap of his alpha's hips, even though he wasn’t touching his dick anymore. He wrapped his legs around his alpha’s waist, urging him to go faster, harder. His whole body trembled and rocked with his alpha's movements, his ass clenching and unclenching around the cock plunging deep into him. His alpha was saying something, but Keith couldn't catch the words over the sound of his own moans shamelessly falling from his lips.

Before long, his alpha’s movements became erratic, his hips stuttering, before he gave one final thrust and released deep inside Keith’s ass. At the same time, he leaned down and bit the soft skin at the crook of Keith’s neck. Keith could feel his alpha’s cum spurting against sensitive spots inside, deeper than he knew existed. It was all too overwhelming, and he came again. It took a long time for them to both finish, but when it was over, Keith felt fuller than he'd ever been in his life. With his alpha’s knot plugging his ass, there was nowhere for his cum to go. Keith groaned as he dropped his legs back down, having no more strength left to keep them up.

His alpha sat back up, licking blood off his lips, and Keith glanced down at himself. Even though he could still feel it throbbing deep in his ass, his stomach was so distended that he could barely see the bulge of his alpha’s cock in him anymore. Keith placed a hand over his stomach. Even through the fog clouding his mind, he could recognize that his stomach was protruding further than he had ever seen it.

Keith looked up to say something to his alpha - to tell him to pull out, that it hurt, he didn’t know what - but his eyes were met with his alpha’s heated gaze staring directly back at him, his unguarded expression revealing wonder and disbelief. When Keith opened his mouth to speak, his alpha suddenly lunged down and captured his lips in his own, and anything he was going to say flew from his mind. He responded instinctively, passionately, his arms wrapping around his alpha’s neck and pulling him closer.

His alpha sat against the headboard again and gently pulled Keith up with him without breaking their kiss. Keith whimpered when he was jostled, his stomach and entrance sore, but he was able to settle comfortably on his alpha’s lap with his knees straddling his waist. His alpha’s hands trailed down his sides and grabbed his ass, slightly tugging him forward so that Keith fell onto his chest. With their chests flush together, Keith had to crane his neck up to keep kissing his alpha while strong hands kneaded his ass. He moaned into the kiss, and his alpha pulled away to continue kissing down his neck, his tongue lapping at the wound he had bitten just before.

Keith finally felt sated, even though his hard dick trapped between their bodies said otherwise, and his head was starting to clear. He slowly became aware of his actions - of how he was rolling his hips on his alpha’s cock, grinding his dick against the alpha’s hard abs, scratching up the man’s back as he tried to pull him closer, because he felt too good. Keith remembered everything he had done, everything this stranger had done to him. When he came to this realization, he stiffened.

“What’s wrong, Kit?” the man asked against his neck, noticing his sudden tenseness. The man continued to languidly mouth at his neck and gave his ass a squeeze that Keith thought was meant to be reassuring but only made his blood run cold.

Keith found the strength to push the man’s face away while landing a punch to his jaw, but he lost his balance in the process and fell over backwards onto the bed. He couldn’t hold back his cry when the man’s knot pulled at his tender hole during the fall. Keith took several deep breaths until the immediate pain subdued, then turned his attention back to the man.

He was still in shock, frozen with his head turned to the side after Keith’s punch. Then, moving faster than Keith thought he was capable of, the man backhanded him across the cheek. Keith barely had time to clench his teeth before he felt the powerful slap land, the loud crack echoing across the room.

The man got up on his knees, looming over Keith. His knot tugged at Keith’s hole, but he was prepared this time and was able to keep his reaction in check, only a slight wince gave away any indication of his pain. The man stared at Keith with cold eyes, and Keith defiantly glared back, refusing to look away first even though his body was screaming for him to submit to the alpha in front of him.

Locked in a staring battle, the man finally broke the silence. “What do you think you’re doing?” he asked, enunciating every word, his voice void of any emotion.

When Keith refused to answer, the man leaned over him, slamming his hands on either side of his head and trapping him between them, not that Keith could have escaped anyway with the man’s knot still swollen inside of him.

Keith only glared back in response. He almost faltered when he saw the dangerous glint in the man’s eyes and when the room suddenly became stifling as he released threatening pheromones in his anger, but then Shiro’s face flashed in Keith’s his mind, and he held his ground.

The man started growling, leaning down toward him, and when he was only inches away, Keith spit in his face. “I’m going to fucking kill you,” he gritted out through his teeth.

•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•

Lotor’s good mood instantly turned sour when he was punched in the jaw, and it only became worse when his kitten spat in his face and started spewing threats. He didn’t want to get violent with his pet - there were more effective ways to punish disobedience, and it seemed like lashing out at him only spurred his defiance - but he wasn’t going to tolerate being disrespected by someone of an inferior status. Lotor smirked. He knew just how to deal with this rebellious behavior.

“You have some nerve saying that after everything we just did together. It’s too bad, we were having such a good time,” Lotor said, feigning regret.

His kitten glared up at him, and Lotor couldn’t help being captivated by the unexpected clarity in his bright eyes. Sure, there was anger in them directed up at him, but it didn’t take away from their beauty.

Lotor snapped his hips, and his kitten couldn’t hold back his moan of pleasure. “Look, you’re still so hard,” he taunted, squeezing his pet’s dick. “Just admit it, you _loved_  being fucked by me. My cock _teasing_ all your sensitive spots, having your ass _plugged_ by my knot, the feeling of yourself _filling_ with my cum,” Lotor whispered in a low voice, trailing his hand down his trembling kitten’s chest to rest over the bump of his stomach.

“No, that’s not true!” his kitten denied, vigorously shaking his head. “I don’t- _Ahh…_ ” he was cut off by a thrust of Lotor’s hips, and his back arched in pleasure. “No... You did something to me!” his pet accused as he tried to push away Lotor’s chest, but there was no real strength behind it.

“Or it could be because you are with your bonded alpha. After all, we are mates now,” he leered.

Lotor deliberately flicked his eyes down to the bite mark on his kitten’s neck. He slowly leaned down to lick the wound and chuckled when he was blocked by a small hand. His kitten was desperately trying to protect himself from Lotor, but it was already too late. Lotor wanted to applaud his efforts at putting up a brave front. Unfortunately for his pet, he could see right through him. The fearful look in his kitten’s bright violet eyes excited him, and he licked the hand covering his delicate neck. His kitten didn’t react.

“We are bonded for life,” Lotor grinned against his hand.

“No…”

“Yes,” he replied back calmly. “I am your alpha, and you will obey me. When I am in my rut, you will be kept in heat and ready to serve me. When you are in heat, I will be with you to give you everything you need. Our cycles will sync up soon enough anyway, so we won’t have to concern ourselves with this for long.”

Silent tears rolled down his kitten’s face. “ _N-no_ …” he whispered, but Lotor could hear the defeat in his trembling voice and knew he had won.

“ _Yes_ ,” Lotor said firmly, pulling back and looking straight into his kitten’s eyes. With little resistance, he was able to move his pet’s hand away from his neck and bring it up to rest above his head, lacing their fingers together. “Remember, I am the only one who can satisfy you now. You _will_ submit to me, willingly or not.”

Lotor brought his lips down to suck at the tender wound on his kitten’s neck. “It’s all right. I will take care of you,” he said gently.

His kitten took a shuddering breath, then hesitantly turned his head to the side to give Lotor better access to his neck. Lotor hummed in appreciation and rolled his hips as a reward, earning a content moan from his pet beneath him. It looked like the effects of the incense were too strong for his kitten to overcome after all, and his determination was quickly dissolved.

Lotor had been surprised when his kitten suddenly resisted - he shouldn’t have been coherent yet. The temporary satisfaction must have brought on a moment of clarity. Lotor smiled to himself. His kitten was a fighter. He was definitely going to enjoy breaking him in. But for now, he was obedient and docile again, allowing Lotor to touch him as he pleased.

Lotor continued to leisurely thrust into his kitten, marking up his neck with more bites and bruises, when they were rudely interrupted by a knock at the door.

“Do not disturb me now, or I will have your head,” Lotor warned.

“I am sorry, sir, but your father has requested your presence immediately. He is waiting for you in your office,” came a man’s voice from the other side of the door.

Lotor growled, cursing under his breath. He hated when his father showed up unannounced as if he owned the place. Without realizing, the pheromones he was releasing turned hostile. Lotor only noticed when his kitten started to cower in fear and his moans became frightened whimpers.

He took a deep breath to calm himself. Right now, his kitten was under the influence of the incense, and therefore more susceptible to the changes in Lotor’s temper. Lotor kissed his forehead in apology.

“It's all right. I’m sorry for frightening you. Don't be afraid, I am not angry with you,” he reassured his kitten, hugging him to his chest and inhaling the scent of frightened omega coming off his hair. “But I must leave you now. Bear with me for a minute.”

Without waiting for a reply, Lotor untangled their limbs and grabbed his kitten’s hips. It was still too soon, but he had no choice. He winced as he pulled out of his pet with a violent yank. It was slightly painful for him to pull out early, but it hurt Lotor a lot less than it did his kitten, who howled when the still partially-inflated knot passed through his tight ring of muscle.

“Shh, you're okay. I'm sorry, that hurt, right? I promise I won't do it again,” Lotor murmured, licking the salty tears off his kitten’s face.

He rolled them over so that his kitten was lying on top of him, sniffling into the hollow of his neck. Even with the pain in his ass, his kitten’s erection still hadn't gone down. Lotor kneaded his ass with one hand, using the other to comfortingly massage his tender hole. He could feel warm slick and cum start to leak from his pet’s ass, and before he could lose anymore, Lotor pushed in a plug, slightly bigger than the knot on the dildo from earlier. His kitten whimpered but didn’t try to protest.

Just as his pet was starting to calm down, there was another insistent knock at the door. “Sir, your presence is requested at once,” said the man's voice from earlier.

“Tell my father I am on my way,” Lotor said irritatedly.

There was a small commotion outside, and then the door slammed open. Lotor whipped his head toward the sound and threateningly growled at the intruder.

“Oh stand down, I have no interest in a half-breed like him,” Lotor’s father casually dismissed. “Come down to the office immediately, I have matters to discuss.”

Lotor silently cursed as he grudgingly stood up. “I will be back as soon as I can,” he whispered to his kitten as he cuffed his wrists to the headboard. It was never too early to begin a pet’s training, and Lotor didn’t want his kitten to touch himself. He wanted him to learn that he could only come with Lotor’s permission.

After his kitten was secured, Lotor went around and picked up his clothes while his father scrutinizingly watched from the doorway to make sure he hurried up. When he was dressed, his father turned on his heels and left. 

“You’ve kept me waiting long enough. Let’s go,” he called back.

Lotor went to follow his father out, but just before he left the room, he turned back, remembering something. He walked back and sat on the edge of the bed, turning his kitten’s head to look at him. His eyes were glazed over, and it seemed like he had trouble focusing on Lotor.

“What is your name, Kit?” Lotor asked softly, sure he couldn’t comprehend the question in his current state.

As he thought, his kitten just slowly blinked up at him with a dazed look in his eyes. Lotor fondly sighed and cupped his neck, skimming his fingers over the claiming mark at his nape. His pet shivered under his touch.

“Focus, pet,” Lotor coaxed, patiently waiting for his eyes to focus. “What is your name?”

“K-Keith,” his kitten breathed out after a few seconds.

“Keith,” Lotor said, testing the name. “I am Lotor, your alpha. You may address me as Alpha or Master. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Alpha,” his kitten, Keith, said.

“Good boy,” Lotor smiled. 

He nuzzled Keith’s neck, and his kitten mewled in response. Lotor placed open-mouthed kisses down Keith’s chest and teasingly pulled on a nipple with his teeth at the same time he lightly stroked his twitching dick. Keith arched into Lotor’s touch and released a needy moan.

“Wait for me, Keith,” Lotor said, not that he had a choice. 

Lotor stood up and walked to the door. He glanced back once more at Keith before closing and locking the door behind him. He couldn’t stay upset with such a pretty kitten waiting for him.

•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•

Keith watched his alpha stand up to leave through blurry eyes. He wanted to cry out, tell his alpha to wait, to not to leave him, but only a quiet whine came out. Keith didn't want to be alone. Not now, when he was still in heat, and the fresh bond with his new alpha made his need that much greater. He was devastated; it felt like he was being abandoned.

His eyes could barely focus on the retreating figure before it disappeared behind a door, and Keith was left alone, tied to the bed, helpless and aroused, just as he had been when he first opened his eyes to this room.    

"Alpha…” Keith cried, writhing as the heat started to build up again, becoming unbearable once more. “ _Master_ …"

•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•

Shiro paced in the living room of his and Keith’s apartment, his mind racing with everything that had just happened.

     • • • • •

“I’m so sorry, Shiro. But I _promise_ you, we _will_ get him back,” Allura had assured him.

They were in her office at the police station - she had her own now that she was Chief of Police - and a video of Keith being pulled into an inconspicuous black car was playing on loop on her computer. The footage came from a security camera for a shop only a few buildings down from their apartment.

Shiro wanted to scream. In fact, he was sure he actually did, although it didn’t register in his mind. There were so many pedestrians in front of the shop, yet they had all just walked by as Keith was abducted, their eyes glued to their phones. No one had even _noticed!_

Shiro slammed his fists on the desk in frustration. The desktop shook, and a mug shattered as it hit the ground, its contents splashing his pants and shoes. If only Shiro had gone out with Keith. If only he had insisted that he stay at home.

They couldn’t see the man’s face or even identify his vehicle. The only lead they had to go by were the unknown fingerprints on Keith’s phone that they found in a garbage can a few blocks away, but they weren’t registered in the system, so the police had no way of determining who they belonged to.

Keith had only gone to the store a few blocks away as he’d always done for the past several years. How could this have happened? Why Keith? Why now?

   • • • • •

It was past midnight now, but Shiro couldn’t even think of sleeping. Allura had sent him home with the promise to contact him if any new information came up. Their other friends had come over to be with Shiro and comfort him "in his time of need," but he wasn’t the one that needed comforting right now. He couldn’t even imagine what Keith must be going through.

Shiro collapsed onto the couch. He pulled out the ring he’d kept in his pocket all day, turning it over between his fingers.

“What’s that?” Pidge asked from his side, staring apprehensively at the ring. Hunk and Lance were already passed out on the other end of the couch.

“I was planning to propose to Keith today,” Shiro whispered, and he heard Pidge’s sharp inhale.

Suddenly, he couldn’t hold it together anymore. Shiro put his head in his hands and started crying. He didn’t know what he would do if anything happened to Keith.

Pidge scooted closer to Shiro and wrapped her arms across his shoulders. “Allura will find him. I know she will.”

Shiro could only sob in answer.

**Author's Note:**

> The essential oils Keith used with Shiro were infused with Lotor’s pheromones since he owns the company that makes them. That’s why they smell so similar, and Keith was attracted to Lotor’s scent.
> 
> Yay, I'm finally done! This took me over 2 months to write, but I'm happy with how it turned out! I'm thinking of making this into a series cause I have tons of ideas for other parts, but I have no idea when I'll get to it since I'm such a slow writer ╥_╥
> 
> Likes and comments are greatly appreciated >‿<


End file.
